Purity of Pain
by NamesWithoutFaces
Summary: A young Danny Green has a conversation with his father about why he doesn't have a mother.


**Hello, it's Jay here, with just a little one shot - loosely based on the song 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Ship.**

...

Naval Commander Samuel Green sat in his spacious home office, writing a tedious training report, while occasionally checking the clock hanging on the wall beside him. At any moment his young son, Daniel, would be home from school, and the chances of him having any peace after that, to finish his report, were minimal.

His energetic six year old had the stamina of a racehorse, and was already incredibly fond of almost every sport under the sun. Therefore, 1st grade was enjoyable for the boy; it gave him a chance to run around and play with other hyperactive children, non stop. However, continuous activity with those his own age rarely made him exhausted, and Danny Green would often go home and force his father into playing some sort of sport.

Yet on this particular day, Danny wasn't full of his usual enthusiasm.

He had been dropped off at his house as per usual by his neighbour, Miss Parker, a very pretty blonde lady, who constantly wore heels. This was the normal routine for Danny and Samuel. The young boy would be brought home by their neighbour, then his father would accept the kiss on the cheek she gave him, while thanking her profoundly. He could never find enough hours in the day to get everything completed, and he relied on Miss Parker's assistance. Although, he never liked to accept charity, so would always pay for her services.

Normally, Danny would instantaneously run up the stairs, to find his 'outdoor' trainers, without a second glance to the woman who brought him home. Whereas, on this day, he watched intrigued as the blonde beauty kissed his father's cheek, then turned and walked away. Even at his tender age, he knew it was inappropriate to talk about people in front of them, so he waited until she was out of sight and the door was closed, before turning to face his father with childhood innocence in his eyes.

"Is she going to be my new mommy?"

Slightly taken aback by his question, the commander look at his son as though he had grown a second head. However, he took a deep breath, regained his posture and bent down to his son's level.

"No, she's not. You only get one mommy, remember?"

"I didn't."

The adult exhaled. He knew one day this would happen. It was understandable really. While all the other children were picked up by their mothers, his was picked up by the woman next door. The man sighed and looked innocence that filled his son. Danny always knew his mother was gone, but he never knew why.

...

"Now, son, I'm going to tell you a story. And I just want you to listen. Okay?" the Navy Commander told his son as he put him to bed. Throughout the remainder of the day, he had actively avoided any mentioning of the boy's mother: until now.

"You see, once there was a man and a very beautiful woman..." he began.

The little boy interrupted him, with awe in his eyes. "Even more beautiful than Miss Parker?"

"Yes, even more beautiful than Miss Parker. Now don't interrupt, it's rude!"

Danny's face fell, and his lip began to quiver at the sharp warning. His father's natural paternal instinct was to pull him close to his chest and hug him, until he was calmer.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But don't interrupt, okay?" he waited until he felt a small nod against his chest before continuing his story. "These two people met in a small, quaint café. Like the one I take you to for milkshakes when you've been good. Anyway, from the moment they laid eyes on each other, they had a connection. Every week lead to their return, just to get a glimpse of one another, until one day, the woman plucked up the courage to talk to the man.

"She said, _'I know we've just met, and this may be too soon, but sir, I think I'm falling for you.'_"

Samuel paused for a moment to look at his son, who was currently taking up residence on his father's lap, with his small head still resting against his chest. The parent smiled and carried on.

"The man replied, _'darling, can I tell you a wondrous thing? I've gone out and bought you an engagement ring. It's only been months since we first met, but I love you so. Please say yes.'_

"More months came and went, and the woman got ill. They found out she was pregnant and their baby wasn't helping things. They were given a choice; her or him. But the woman loved her child and their chances were slim."

Tears were beginning to drip down his face as he hugged his so tighter and told the final part of the story.

"She said _'my love, I've had such a wonderful life. I met you, and became your wife. But I've made my decision, it was easy to chose, our son's life is too important to lose. Please don't be sad. Please don't cry. I promise this isn't our final goodbye.'_"

Danny looked up at his father, with sorrow and guilt filled eyes. "It was my fault?"

Samuel kissed his son's soft head, and with no hesitancy replied. "No, my child. She gave up the world to bring you here. And I wouldn't give you up to get the world back. Just promise me this, you'll never fall in love, there's too much to lose."

"I promise, daddy."

...

Lieutenant Danny Green stood aboard the USS Nathan James, with his tiny newborn baby cradled in his arms. He was angry at the world, and it seemed the world was angry too. Harsh winds whipped around him, forcing him to shield his fragile child. His anger was soon replaced by grief, and tears began to well in his eyes. He wished he had kept his father's promise. If he had, then he wouldn't be here, watching as the body of the woman he loved was respectfully dropped into the vast ocean.

Kara had never got to meet her baby. There were too many complications in the delivery. She had died, and her child lived.


End file.
